


Southern Comfort.

by SxDxB



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M, The Fosters AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: Coming home can be a relaxing thing and sometimes it can be pretty chaotic. Judes coming home from California over his holiday break and he's bringing his Boyfriend.What will happen when Judes new life and his old life collide?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jonnor will be coming into the story be patient.   
> As always  
> Leave me some Love!  
> Comments and kudos appreciated.  
> Let me know what you think.

Jude was already hot  and sweaty laying underneath his boyfriend as they made love. " Babe" Jude moaned softly. Noah smiled against his lips."Mm?" he hummed.  Jude wrapped his arms around his neck as they moved together. Noah moved his hands up Judes chest as pressed kisses along his neck. " Fuck" Jude moaned.   The two of them were both panting hot messes. " Close." Jude breathed out.  Noah groaned in response  as they  got closer to the edge. Jude tilted his head back moving his hands above his head arching off the mattress. Noah continued to thrust.  After a couple minutes they both went over the edge moaning each others name as they came.

Noah collapsed on top of his boyfriend panting as he slowly came down from his high." You're amazing." he mumbled pressing a kiss to his neck. " Mmm" Jude hummed as he shifted under his boyfriend.  Noah slowly pulled out of him and laid beside him wrapping an arm around his waist." I love you." Noah said softly. Jude grinned and kissed his boyfriends head." Love you too baby." he said softly.    They laid there for a while coming down from the high and enjoying one anothers company.  

Jude shifted a bit rolling onto his side sliding his hand up and down Noahs chest; Jude cuddled up to him pressing his lips to Noahs neck. " So" Jude said softly.  Noah smiled looking toward him; He loved when Jude talked because he had this pretty thick southern accent and it made Noah crazy. " Yes?" he asked.  Jude smiled and gently ran his hand over Noahs pecks gently. " Are you comin' home with me for vacation?" he asked softly.  Noah smiled and nodded. " Yeah if you want me to.." he said softly.  Jude smiled pressing a kiss to his cheek." Of course i want ya to suga'" he said softly nuzzling Noahs cheek.   Noah nodded. " Yeah i'd love to" he said softly.

 " Good 'cause i already bought ya  a ticket." he said softly nuzzling his cheek.  Noah laughed softly. " You know me too well." he said softly.  Jude smiled and nipped his ear. " It's gonna be crazy." he whispered. Noah shivered." I can handle it." he replied. Jude moved his hand across Noahs chest." Oh i know you can baby." he said softly." I'm not worried about it." he whispered.  

 

Jude and Noah met during orientation and they've been inseparable since. College was tough going at it alone and so far from home but Jude instantly felt a connection with Noah and for that he was grateful. The two of them started to hang out and get to know one another; talking about life and where they're from. What interest they had. The works.  It didn't take long for them to move from being friends into more than friends, they had a pretty deep connection. It had been Jude who the first move;he kissed Noah on the floor in his dorm room and since then they've been together.

\---------------------------------------

They had been up since five in the morning to catch a flight and they had passed out on the plane shortly after boarding. Luckily they had a few hours before they needed to be up.  

Once they woke up it was around eight or nine in the morning.

"So you remember what i told you?" Jude asked. Noah raised an eyebrow." Yeah your family  is really big you've got  four sibling and two moms." he said softly. Jude nodded." Mhm" he hummed. "  Mariana is the dancer right? " he looked at his boyfriend who nodded. " Mhm."  " Callie's a photographer." he  furrowed his brow." and Brandon basically screwed up college.. so its a topic to avoid.." he bit his inner lip. " Jesus is a wrestler right?"    Jude nodded." Awh you listen." Noah smirked.

" Baby i always listen when you talk. I love that sexy accent you got." Jude flushed." I don't have an accent. " he said as best he could without the accent.  Noah gave him a look." You sure about that puddin'?" Jude blushed and gently smacked his chest. Jude couldn't help but smile at Noahs attempted accent. " Ha. Ha." he eyed him. "  No seriously.. Gets me goin baby." he said softly.  Jude smirked." Oh ? does it?"  Noah nodded." mhmm" he hummed. Jude shifted a bit closer. " Well then sugar how bout i get you goin?" he said suggestively.  Noah bit his lower lip."  I don't think right here .. right now... is a good idea.." he trailed off. Jude playfully brushed his hand over his boyfriend crotch.  Noah gently swatted his hand." Jude.." he said slowly.  Jude pouted playfully." No fun." he pressed a kiss to his lips.

Jude settled for moving to cuddle Noah for most of the way there. They watched movies and talked a bit about how things may go down and other than that they were able to relax. 

\-------------------------

Nashville Tennessee

They finally arrived. " Well i'm surprised it's actually pretty cool here.." Noah commented. Jude laughed softly." It's uh November baby.. course its cool. if you were here in the summer it'd be hot as balls." Noah laughed." I mean California gets hot too.." Noah argued. Jude grabbed his bag giving Noah a look." It don't get nearly as hot as is it does here." he said softly. Noah just smiled at him. " Mm.. Can you just.. Keep talking?" he asked.  Jude smacked him gently and then handed him his back." You better behave when we get there.. Mama wont hesitate to tase you i'm sure."   Noah gave him a look as he carried his bag."  Wait.. you're kidding right?" he asked.  Jude smirked as he walked ahead glancing over his shoulder. " Am i?" he asked.  Noah thought for a moment. " I'll be good.." he promised.   The pair walked through the airport. 

" Wait. Does that mean we're not going to be having sex?" he asked.  Jude stopped walking for a moment and turned to his boyfriend." I mean.. we could have sex..  " he trailed off." We could have tons of sex.. " he took step closer." In a house.. full of my siblings...and moms..." he looked to his lips. " We could do that .. It'd have to be quiet.. and you'd need to be quick.." he trailed off.   Noah bit his lower lip. " Oh.."Jude said slowly. " I just had the best idea.." he said with a mischievous smirk.  " Oh?" Noah asked.  Jude gently pulled him closer by his shirt. " We could have sex in the barn." he whispered. Noah stared at him. Their proximity making it hard for him to think. Jude smirked and pressed a kiss to his lips. " If you want.." he whispered. Jude looked him over before playfully slapping his ass. " If you're good." Jude teased before walking off ahead of him again.

Noah just stared after him for a moment before catching up." That.. is just playing dirty."  he said after he collected himself. Jude grinned." mm We can get dirty." he said. Noah laughed." God are you gonna be like this the whole time? I don't think i'll survive." he admitted.  Jude smirked and grabbed his hand."You better survive baby. I need you." he said softly.

\---------------

After a bit of a drive they finally arrived at Judes childhood home. " Shit." Noah muttered looking at the beautiful home. It was a nice two story ranch style home with a nice wrap around porch and sure enough a small barn as Jude had mentioned. " Yep." he replied. Jude led Noah onto the porch." Ready?" he asked.  Noah shrugged. " i kind of have to be.." he admitted.  

Jude set his bag down and turned toward Noah wrapping his arms around his neck. " You're gonna do fine.. they're gonna love you as much as i do." he said softly. Noah met his eyes and let out a little breath he didn't know he was holding." You sure?" Jude nodded. " Positive." He whispered.  Noah put his hands on Judes hips." Okay.." he replied. Jude smiled and leaned in for a chaste kiss.

The kiss didn't last long since the door opened and there stood a momentarily surprised Jesus. " JUDES HERE!" He hollered.   Jude slowly pulled away from Noah. " Well hello to you.. and to you Judes boyfriend." Jesus said with a smirk and little wiggle of his eyebrows before stepping past them.

Noah flushed a bit as did Jude." Thats Jesus." he said softly. Noah nodded in understanding. " Shall we?" Jude asked as he picked up his bag leading Noah inside.

Jude was greeted by a tackle hug from Mariana which shortly turned into a family group hug. " Awh our babies home! Look at  how big you are." Stef said with a smile. Jude rolled his eyes at their usual antics. " Okay.. Okay  will ya'll calm down please.." he said biting his lip." This is my boyfriend Noah. " Jude announced finally. Mariana was the first to greet him with a hug. " Well ain't he just cuter in person.. Look at all those freckles." She said softly. Noah laughed softly." Thank you.." he said slowly.  Callie gave him a once over and a little nod." Pleasure to meet ya.." She said. Right the semi stand offish one." You to." he replied.

Moms came right over and hugged him before stepping back to look him over. " He is a looker." Stef said giving Jude a little wink. Jude sighed blushing a bit. " Okay okay can ya'll give him some room to breath for gods sake.." Jude shooed them away." You're gonna freak him out." he said softly. Noah smiled at him. 

" Welcome to our home." Lena said with a smile." Why don't you two go get settled and we'll get dinner started."

Jude nodded and led Noah upstairs to his old room, closing the door behind them; it was a little peace after that bit of crazy. " Overwhelmed yet?" Jude asked setting his bag on the floor. Noah shook his head slowly. " nah." he said setting his own down. " They seem really nice." he admitted. " They are. Just a little... overbearing sometimes." Jude admitted stretching out.  Noah nodded." What family isn't?" he asked. Jude nodded." True." he replied." You held up pretty well down there so far... but that was only the greetings... wait until an interrogation at dinner you'll be headed for the hills faster than a wildfire spreads."  Jude said softly as he ran a hand through his hair.

Noah furrowed his brow." Hey. " he said moving closer to his boyfriend." Hm?" Jude turned toward him. Noah gave him a serious look." Nothing is going to make me run away from you. " he said seriously. Jude looked down for a moment." Yeah?" he asked." Yeah." Noah replied. Noah gently looped his fingers in the belt loops of Judes jeans and pulled him closer." You're stuck with me Foster." he said softly. " I don't scare easy." he whispered. Jude wrapped his arms around his neck. " Awh... bless your heart baby." he said softly pulling Noah closer. " I love you." he said softly. Noah smiled and leaned in kissing him deeply. " I love you too" he whispered. Another kiss.

Jude smiled and laughed softly the two of them messing around when they heard Stef calling up something about Dinner being ready soon.   Jude smiled and pressed his lips to Noahs. " I promise.. after this crazy dinner.. i will make it up to you... Soo good." he trailed off running his hands slowly up Noahs shirt.  Noah shivered and smiled." Oh as long as you promise.." he said softly. " I can't wait." he said softly. Jude kissed him and slowly pulled his hands from his shirt." C'mon before you get that fire lit inside ya." Jude said softly. Noah smirked."I'm afraid you already lit that." he teased. Jude gave him a wink as he pulled him to the door.

 


	2. Family Is Family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judes family are more than comfortable with being themselves even with Judes Boyfriend around.  
> Of course family is family.
> 
> ( Sorry it's so short!  
> Leave Me Some Love!  
> Comments and Kudos appreciated

The family dinner goes by fairly smooth. 

Stef interrogates Noah and Noah to everyone else's surprise handles it easily, He answers every question and in detail. This satisfies stef and makes Lena smile at Jude. 

Jesus decides to ask something. "Is he good to you Jude?" Jesus asked. Jude raised an eyebrow." Yeah he's amazing why?" he asked. Jesus tilted his head." I mean does he really take care of you like.. Cook ya food? make ya feel special?" Jesus asked. A bit of suggestive edge at the last part. Jude shifted a bit in his seat sitting up as he eyed his brother.

" Yeah Jesus. He cooks even cleans a little. " Jude doesn't falter at the next part which usually he would but with Jesus.. he didn't. " He makes me feel real special. Ya know takes me out places and shows me off..  Buys me nice things. " Jesus kept eyeing Jude while he spoke. " and best of all.. " Jude said slowly." he makes love to me like nobody else. " Jude said  seriously.  Of course his moms stepped in there. " Okay. Okay." Lena said.  Mariana smacked Jesus." Jesus! Settle." she said glaring.  Jesus sat back a bit.   He was only looking out for his little brother. 

Noah meanwhile was sitting beside Jude only now feeling awkward about that exchange. Jude sat back in his seat with a satisfied smirk. 

Stef cleared her throat and attempted to changed the subject.

\--------------------------------

After Dinner they were cleaning up, Noah was helping Lena with the dishes in the kitchen and Jude was taking out the trash with Stef.  " So he seems like a really great guy Jude." Stef said. Jude smiled fondly. " He is. " he replied. " I love him." he added. Stef nodded as they threw the trash away. " I can tell he loves you." She said softly.  Jude nodded biting his lower lip as they slowly headed back toward the house. " Whats Jesus's deal?" he asked.  

Stef wrapped an arm around her youngest." Well, he's just looking out for you love.. he means well." Jude nodded. " I know.. but what was with the fourth degree?" he asked.  Stef thought for a moment. " I know... you probably don't wanna talk about him having you're new boyfriend here.. but.. " She trailed off.  Jude looked at her.

" Ma.. Please.. " he said stopping just before the house.  " Well your brother and your ex have... become pretty good friends while you've been away." she said honestly.  Jude put his hands on his hips." So what you're tellin me.. is that Jesus doesn't wanna get to know Noah because he's all buddy buddy with my ex.. ? " Jude asked. Stef gave a shrug." Jesus... Thinks my Ex... Would be good for me?" he asked.  " After the plenty of times he's had to kick his ass..." Jude wasn't able to wrap his head around this.  " What the fuck is happening here when i'm gone?" he asked. 

Jude shook his head and went back inside. Jude gently tugged on Noahs arm. " Babe." he said softly. Noah looked at him and gave him a smile." Hey.." his smile dropped for a moment." You okay?" he asked.

Jude nodded. " Yeah i'm tired.. i was hoping you'd come up to bed .." Jude looked at Lena who gave him a nod and small smile." Go ahead sugar i can finish up here." she said softly.  Noah slowly put down what he had been drying and followed Jude upstairs. 

" Hey.. Jude... whats the matter?" he asked. Jude shook his head." nothing.. i just.." he closed his bedroom door. " I'm tired.. and my brother was being... annoying." he said before stripping out of his clothes to pull on some pjs. Noah folded his arms as he watched him. " Jude.."  

Jude pulled his shirt on. " Jesus has been gettin' all buddy buddy with my ex... that's all.. not a big deal." Noah raised an eyebrow and gently grabbed his arm pulling him over." You sure it's not a big deal?" he asked.  Jude nodded. " I just thought.. when i left they'd cut ties with him like i did.." he shrugged. " Its fine. " he replied.

Noah wrapped his arms around Jude hugging him tightly. " Is it Connor?" he asked. Jude opened up about his life  when they were friends and Noah heard a lot about Connor before they officially started dating.   Jude groaned." Can we not talk about him?  or the fact Jesus is all cozy with his new friend."  Noah gently rubbed his back. " Okay." he replied." We wont talk about it." he kissed his head. " I Love You." He said softly. Jude smiled and looked at him." I love you too." He replied leaning up to kiss him.

\----------------------

 


	3. Dirty Laundry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judes perfectly content with not talking about his ex or thinking about him.  
> But of course Life is so cruel and nothing can ever be smooth.

_Summer before Jude started college._

 

_Jude and Connor were an on again off again couple all through out school since the eighth grade. Through the years Connors become apart of the Adams Fosters lives on and off._

_'So whats going on with you and Connor?'  Stef would ask when Connor wasn't around. Jude would just shrug and reply with a 'Its complicated'  and she'd leave it alone. Mariana adored Connor before anyone else came around to him which Jude was both grateful for and somewhat annoyed by. Jesus  took the longest to come around they were only getting along before Jude would leave for school._

_One night Jude and Connor were on a date; laying in the back of Connors Chevy truck._

_Jude was looking up at the sky all the stars and the moon he always felt small when he'd look up there but he couldn't help it cause it was beautiful.  Connor moved closer to Jude pressing a kiss to his cheek." So .." he said softly.  Jude looked at him." So what?" he asked curiously. Connor bit his inner lip. " So when are you.. leaving?" he asked slowly.  Jude shifted and looked toward him. " Couple weeks.." he replied.  Connor nodded slowly. " So then.. what happens?" Connor asked looking at his boyfriend. "  I go to college.. " Jude replied cuddling closer to Connor. " No.. i mean what happens to us Jude?"  Connor put his hand on Judes thigh gently rubbing.   Jude looked at him and furrowed his brow. " I uhm.. i dunno.." he said softly. Connor nodded slowly." So we're are we gonna? Break up?" he asked slowly.  Jude shrugged. " Do we have to talk about it now?" Jude asked softly.   Connor shook his head." Nah.. you're right  lets ignore this til the last minute." he said._

_Jude sighed. " Connor." he replied. Connor looked at him. " What?" he asked.  Jude put a hand on his cheek and gently stroked his cheek. " Can't we just enjoy this..?" he asked. Connor met his eyes and nodded slowly." Yeah. Okay .. what do you wanna do ?" he asked.  Jude gently pulled him into a kiss which Connor returned  as Jude shifted he straddled his boyfriend. " I could think of a few things." he whispered as he kissed him again. Connor put his hands on his hips and smiled." Okay.." he whispered._

_\------------_

_The last time  Jude and Connor were together was the first Christmas break Jude had._

_Jude and Noah were just friends at the time and when Jude had came home alone he ended up calling up Connor. Nobody liked being alone especially not on the holidays so  when they got together.. they went together  only to end it when  Jude went back to school in California._

_"Hey." Jude said standing outside Connors. " Hey yourself California boy." Connor said leaning against the door frame. Jude shifted his weight from one foot to the other." how are you?" he asked. Connor gave him a smile." I'm doin good. How are you doin?" he asked.  Jude shrugged." I'm good."  he bit his lip and glanced down a bit. Connor raised an eyebrow. " So whatcha droppin in for?" he asked.  Jude tilted his head and looked at him" I uhm.. i just wanted to say hey. " he said softly. Connor pushed off the door frame and took a step closer to Jude." Yeah? just 'Hey' " he asked softly.  Jude looked at him meeting his eyes. " Yeah.." he said softly._

_Connor gently pulled Jude closer by his t-shirt."Hey." he replied. " How about you let me get a little taste of California?" Connor asked softly. Jude shivered a bit as he leaned into Connor. They kissed slowly it was chaste. " I don't think California's ever been more interesting." Connor whispered. Jude smirked as he gently pushed Connor back toward the door." Shut up.  How about you take me inside and remind me what Tennessee's got to offer?" he said suggestively.  Connor just smirked. " Gladly. " he replied._

_Connor pulled Jude inside and toward the stairs their kisses went from chaste to rough and needy. Jude tugged at Connors clothes as they made their way upstairs, they tugged off each others clothes as they reached Connors bedroom._

_Jude pulled Connor into a rough kiss as Connor pushed his door closed the two of them moving back toward the bed as Jude fumbled with Connors jeans._

_Connor made a noise as Jude shoved him onto the bed he tugged Jude on top  and then rolled them over as they made out. After a couple minutes of rolling around on Connors bed Jude found himself pinned to the bed."I like the way you say hey." Connor teased.  Jude laughed softly and pressed a kiss to his lips. " Mm. " he hummed._

_They made love that night. Not once. Not twice. but three times.  The radio was playing ' Colder weather' by zac brown band softly in the background._

__**"He said I wanna see you again**  
**But I'm stuck in colder weather**  
**Maybe tomorrow will be better**  
**Can I call you then**  
**She said you're ramblin' man"**  


_Jude was panting as Connor slowly rolled off him."I missed you." Connor admitted as he laid beside Jude. They were panting sweaty hot messes. Jude smiled  " yeah?" he breathed out."Yeah." Connor replied with a smile.  Jude rolled onto his side and pressed a kiss to Connors lips." Missed you too." he replied running his hand over Connors pecks gently. " Mmm  all that workin outside is doin ya good." he replied. Connor smirked and laughed softly." Yeah? ya like it?" he asked.  Jude nodded as he slid his hand over Connors chest._

 

**_"You ain't ever gonna change_ **

**_You gotta gypsy soul to blame  
And you were born for leavin' "_ **

_That was how  they left things off before Jude headed off to school again. Their goodbye wasn't like the goodbyes they had with family._

_Connor said goodbye and Jude decided he wanted a taste of Tennessee for the road._

\---------

Jude groaned as Noah rolled off of him for the third time that morning. " That was... You're amazing." he mumbled.  Noah laughed softly as he laid back beside his boyfriend. ' yeah?" he asked.  Jude grinned. " Yeah baby." he said softly. " C'mere." he leaned over and  kissed him. Noah cupped his cheek and smiled as he kissed him back. " I love you." he said softly. Jude grinned and kissed him again. " I love you too." he replied." You wanna  uhm.." he said softly." You wanna go again?" Jude asked.  " Really?" Noah asked softly. Jude giggled." Yeah.." he said softly. Noah met his eyes. " Okay baby.." he said softly pulling Jude into a kiss. 

Lena  knocked on the door then." Everyone decent?" Jude laughed and pressed a kiss to Noahs neck. Jude rolled off of Noah and pulled the covers up over them. " Come in..." Jude said slowly.  Lena pushed the door open before entering.  "  Breakfast will be ready soon!" she smiled looking at Jude.  " Okay." Jude said softly as he took Noahs hand." Everyone will be up soon.. so You should probably get dressed.. " She laughed softly." Sorry for the interruption." she teased. " Ill leave you both to it." She said softly. Lena left the pair alone.

Noah looked at him and smiled." Interesting morning so far." he said softly. Jude chuckled. " Mm it's only just beginning baby."  

\-----

Around Noon Jude and Noah were sitting on the couch getting ready to help moms start lunch. 

Jude pressed a kiss to his lips."Ready?" he asked. Noah nodded."Mhm" he hummed and kissed him again. 

The front door opened and Jesus came in followed by a tall well built  sandy haired hazel eyed boy.  Jude didn't notice he was bit wrapped up in his boyfriend. " So can we.. do that again.. tonight maybe?" Jude asked as he held Noahs hand." Course." Noah smiled as he pressed a kiss to Judes lips. The kiss was short lived thanks to the loudness that was Jesus and Connor." Well shit.. look what the cat dragged in." Connor said.   Judes eyes widened he knew exactly who it was. " Connor.."he said slowly.   Jude and Noah turned to look at Connor. " Hows it hanging sugar. " he winked.  Jude bit his inner lip and glared at Jesus. If looks could kill.

" Wh- what are you doin here?" Jude asked.  " I invited him." Jesus said.  Jude just glared at him.   " Whose that?" Connor asked.  Jude shifted a bit closer. " This is  Noah. My boyfriend." Jude said eyeing him.  Connor nodded. " Noah this is Connor.."  Jude said slowly. 

Noah nodded and gave him a smile. "  Nice to meet you." he said shaking Connors hand.  Connor nodded. " You too. " he replied.  

Jude couldn't believe that he found himself in this position.   
His boyfriend..

And his ex boyfriend..

Jude was freaking out. Noah seemed totally calm though as did Connor. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
